If We Last
by brokensmiles143
Summary: *Sequel to If We Kiss* Now that Austin and Ally are together, everything's peachy right? Wrong. Somehow, everyone hears about it, and everyone turns on them. On top of that, Austin wants to maintain his reputation, but staying true Ally at the same time. Now the biggest question is, will they last?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! Since a lot of you wanted me to do it, THIS IS A SEQUEL. It's the sequel to If We Kiss. So if you haven't read it yet, go ahead and read it! You'll probably be lost if you dont btw :D Thanks for following this story throughout the series thing, so enjoy!**

_So I won't hesitate, no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to-_

I angrily moved my arm and shut off my stupid alarm clock. It was a different song then the last time. That's right, Austin changed it. That was the time when we were singing in the cabin last Christmas. Good times.

Wait, when did he record that?

I swear, that boy does everything in secrecy. I angrily threw my sheets all over my bed and stood up. I stomped over to the closet and angrily picked out my clothes.

You might want to know why I'm so angry. There are many reasons, but i guess the biggest one is, that I'm seeing Rachel again. It doesnt make me angry as much worried. I'm just worried because I never told her about me and Austin. She might never want to see me again. Or maybe she'll be totally supportive of us.

Yeah I doubt that.

I threw all my thoughts aside and started picking out clothes. I decided on a lacey tank top and some skinny jeans. And a jacket just in case. I put on a small amount of mascara and smiled at my reflection. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast.

My dad was at the kitchen table drinking some coffee and eating breakfast. "Morning dad." He looked up. "Oh good morning sweetie. Is Austin picking you up?" I nodded and grabbed some cereal. I started to pour some when the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked over to the door. It was Austin leaning on the doorframe.

"Morning Ally." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Morning Austin. I'm not done eating, so come on in." I gestured for him to come inside and I went back to the kitchen to finish my breakfast. I sat down and scarfed down the rest of my cereal.

"Woah, slow down Ally, don't want you getting a stomache or something." Austin said, taking a seat next to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and got up to put the dishes away. "Well I have to go Ally, gotta go to the store, but you and Austin take your time okay?" I nodded my head. He came over, kissed my head, and then left.

I stomped over to the table and grabbed the milk and the cereal and put it away. I guess I made too much noise or something, because Austin stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Okay, whats wrong baby? I leaned my head into his chest.

"School, work," I sighed. "Seeing Rachel again." He took my hand and pulled me over to the table. He sat down and looked me in the eye. "Everything's going to be fine okay? Even if the whole school turns on us, then we'll always have each other." I looked at him kinda of unsurely, but then I nodded.

"Okay fine." He stood up." Great! Now lets get to school!" We left the house, closing the door behind us. We started to walk hand in hand on our way to school. Who knows whats in store for us.

We stood in front of the school and sighed. It really brings back the memories. The most memorable one was when Austin kissed me on the side of the building. I can't say that I complained about that, because it brought me where I am now. "Come on Ally!" Austin dragged me into the school and in the hallways.

We grabbed our schedules and looked at them. We had five classes together. I smiled. "Okay, lets go find some lockers!" Austin did a mini fist pump in the air. "Okay you are way too excited for school."

"Hey," He took my hand and kissed it. "More time with you right?" I smiled and nodded. We found two lockers next to each other and claimed them. "You know Austin?" His head was in his locker, putting in books. He shot his head up and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a good year." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I hope so." That is, until my best friend Rachel comes and figures everything out.

"Ally!" Speaking of her... I turned my head around and saw Rachel and Trish running towards me. They both almost tackled me to the ground. Austin was just staring at us like we were crazy. We all stood up and Rachel started asking me all these questions, while Trish was really quiet.

"Ally, why'd you choose these lockers? We could've chosen lockers together." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well, what's done is done." I went back to piling things into my locker. She nodded and finally noticed Austin.

"Hi Austin." She gave a wave too. "How was your Christmas break?" She batted her eyes. It really almost made me puke. I kept my hands behind me, just in case I wanted to claw her eyes out. "It was fine." That's all he said. And that sorta made me smile.

And then he grabbed one of my hands that was behind me and gave me a reassuring squeeze. That made me smile even more. "Well me and Trish found lockers next to each other, so we'll go unpack. See you later!" Rachel started to leave but Trish didn't.

Instead, she came up to me and said, "Okay, spill. What happened between you and Austin over the break?" I was kind of shocked, but then I quickly recovered from it. "Nothing! Why would you think that?"

She pointed to mine and Austin's hands intertwined together. "Oh." She nodded. "I'll tell you later okay? Don't tell Rachel though." She smiled, nodded, and winked at me before running down the hall, her curly black hair bouncing as she ran away.

**A/N: Okie dokie! There's the first chapter of the sequel :D A lot of you really wanted me to do a sequel, so tell me what you think! I'm always open to ideas, especially starting out! Thank you to all the people who gave me ideas for the story name, but I decided to go with If We Last!**

**I got the idea from Lil' Miss NC, even thought it wasn't the same title :D A little message to you: I read your story, A Hurricane Of Trouble? Is that what it is? I follow it on my other account :D**

**Thanks for all the ideas! Much love to all of you :)**

**-brokensmiles143**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didnt post for a while, I've been really busy with dance class, and I WENT TO THE PA CONCERT. Still freaking excited :DDD So here's the next chapter! You guys are amazing with the reviews :D Ok, another chapter! This person gave me this really great idea! It was an anonymous review, so I cant thank you! But you were the first person to review, which makes it equally special! Enjoy**!

The classes went by really slow. The only fun ones were the ones I had with Austin. He would always pass me cute notes and say that he loved me.

He's such a sweetheart.

I was worried for nothing really, because I didn't have many classes with Rachel. Actually, I have one class with her, and she kept pestering me with questions about Austin. Like I wish I could tell Rachel, that he's dating me. Not her, so stop talking about him! It's really starting to bother me. But then again, that would make me a bad friend. Well I'm already a bad friend.

It was the last class of the day, and I had Austin in it. It was Biology, and I was so bored. I sat next to Austin and he kept passing me notes, but I refused to answer them. They went like this.

_Ally, whatcha doing?_

_Are you bored?_

_Why aren't you answering me?_

_Do you not love me anymore?_

And then thats where he stopped. I read that last one and I rolled my eyes. I wrote back on the bottom of the paper.

_Of course I do! Stop being silly ;)_

I tossed it back to him and he read it. I couldn't see him directly, but in the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. I went back to copying these notes about something, but I couldn't focus. There has to be something more going on, something that I just can't seem to put my finger on.

I grabbed my songbook and started to write in it.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_It's the first day of school, and its going great, but I feel like this year, something's going to happen that I really wish I could control. Maybe this whole thing of dating Austin is just getting to me. I wish I could tell Rachel this, but I have a feeling that she'll rip off my head. I guess the only people I can trust are Trish and Austin. I guess I just have to not worry about everything too much._

Once the bell rang, Austin and I made our way over to our lockers. We started get our backpacks when Austin's group of friends came over. "Austin." One of the guys, I can't seem to remember their names, came up to us. "Why'd you pick this locker? There was one next to ours." I focused on my locker, but I watched them from the corner of my eye.

He shrugged. "I dont know, I guess I just wanted this one." That guy shook his head. "You could've been next to us. Instead of next to some other people I didn't even know went here." His eyes pointed to me, but I pretend that I didn't notice.

Here's the thing. I don't get bullied. I'm not labeled as a nerd or whatever. I just dont get noticed much, so no one really notices me. It's not that big of a deal, since no one really acknowledges me.

Austin shook his head. "Its alright Zach, Ally's really cool. She's awesome." I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't dare turn to see him. "Whatever man. I'll see you later." Once all his friends left, Austin turned to me. "Ally? You alright?" I nodded my head.

I was. I was fine. Really. I turned to him and nodded again. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I shut my locker and grabbed his hand. "Hurry up Austin, let's go!" He chuckled and shut his locker too.

We were about to leave when Trish showed up. "Ally!" I turned around and I saw her waving her hand. I gestured for her to come over and she did. "You still didn't tell me what happened between you two." She motioned towards our connected hands. I nodded. "Come on, walk with us."

"You guys are like a love story!" Trish exclaimed as we walked home. It turns out that we all live in the same neighborhood. Austin and I were telling Trish the entire story and she kept "aww" ing after just about everything.

"You guys are just so cute! I don't know what I'd do if you guys broke up." Austin slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Hopefully that won't happen." I looked up at him and smiled. "Hopefully it won't." We walked Trish back to her house, then it was just me and Austin. We walked in comfortable silence until he spoke up again. "You know Ally, I really don't want to break up. It would like break my heart if we did." I stared at him at awe and then took his hand.

"Well there's no reason to break up now, so your heart can stay in one piece." I poked his chest and we laughed. Once we came to my house, I turned to him. "You wanna come in?" He smiled and nodded his head. I opened the door and saw that dad wasn't home. He's probably at Sonic Boom. I looked around and there was a note on the table.

Ally,

I'm over at Sonic Boom. Be a good girl. Say hi to Austin for me!

-Dad

I looked over and Austin wasn't there. I walked upstairs to my room, and there he was on my bed, looking all comfortable, flipping through a magazine. He looked up at me and closed the magazine.

He stood up and walked over to me. "Took you long enough." I rolled my eyes as he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me lightly. "My dad says hi." I walked over and sat on my bed and sighed.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "Whats wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing, I just have this gut feeling that something bad's going to happen." He wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me into a big hug.

"It's all going to be fine baby girl." He whispered into my ear. I pulled away and put my hands on his chest. "Fine. But as long as we keep this whole thing a secret for a while." He nodded and lied back on the bed.

He suddenly shot his body up and pulled on my arm. "Come on Ally, I have an idea!" He pulled me all the way outside into our backyard. He stopped in the middle of a grassy area and then lied down on his back. He gestured for me to join him. I rolled my eyes and lied down next to him.

We lied down on the floor in comfortable silence. We were laughing and pointing out cloud designs. At one point the reached for my hand. I looked at him and smiled. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, and basically, that's exactly how my afternoon went.

Happy right? Well believe me. Things don't turn out happy all the time.

Not everyone gets a happy ending.

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Ok, I'll prob post next on Wed, but i wouldn't be too sure. On another note, I wanna tell you guys a bit about the concert :D**

**It was SO amazing! I was pretty close to the stage and I took lots of videos and pics(: At the signing table, Ratliff told me gave me a high five and I talked mostly to him, Rocky, and Riker. I got a group pic with Ryland and Riker and Rocky loved the shirt I made for the concert :DD**

**IT WAS SO AWESOME. For the people who couldn't go, I'm sorry, but there willl be more shows and I'll upload the stuff :D Much love guys! Please review! xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've told you guys how much I love you right? Well you guys are amazing! Like seriously guys, 19 reviews in 2 chapters? Ok shout out time :DD heehee okay, get a glass of apple cider or whatever you drink, and raise our glasses! Whoop whoop!**

**Here's to rocker729, Starvista, Awesomesauce325, queenc1, ausllylover, DramaMama01, and kiki4love :P And the Anon who reviewed, and all the favorites and alerts :)**

**Hey Anon, look out for your idea, it should come sooner or later! For everyone else, enjoy the story guys!**

It was the weekend. I was planning to spend most of it with Austin, but Rachel insisted that Trish and I come over to her house for a sleepover. She claims that we dont even talk anymore, but I can personally disagree. I think that I've almost had enough of her.

Even if she is my best friend.

I brought all my sleepover stuff downstairs and I was about to leave when someone rang the doorbell. I ran over to go get it and standing there was none other then Austin.

He was leaning on the doorway smiling. "Hey Ally." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Austin, what are you doing here? You know I can't hang out." He nodded and walked inside. " I know, I just felt like visting my girlfriend before I cant see her for an entire day." I smiled and gave him a big hug.

I pulled away and smiled. "Okay, so you want to be a good boyfriend and help me with my bags?" He groaned and picked up two of my bags. He leaned down so that I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "You, Ally Dawson, are going to be the death of me." He said huskily. I rolled my eyes and left to Rachel's house.

When we got to Rachel's house, I put my bags down and quickly kissed Austin goodbye. I was about to ring the doorbell when Austin grabbed my wrist and spun my around. "That wasn't a real goodbye kiss you know." I smiled and he kissed me full on the lips. It was slow at first, but then he deepened the kiss and we kissed for a while.

He pulled back breathing heavily. "Now that's a goodbye kiss." I rolled my eyes and picked up my bags. "Bye Austin." I gave him a small wave and he left. I knocked on the door and Rachel appeared, giving me a huge hug. "Come on Ally! Trish is already here."

I set my bags down and ran over to the living room. Truth be told, I feel like something's going to happen. Like the real truth's going to come out sooner or later.

* * *

The night went well actually. We played a bunch of games and talked like we used to. "Come on guys! Let's play truth or dare." Rachel insisted. After a while, Trish and I finally gave in. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. Rachel clapped her hands together. "Ok. Let's start!"

"Okay Ally, truth or dare?" Rachel asked me. I thought about this, but Rachel's dares are really extreme. "Truth." She nodded her head and tapped her finger to her chin.

"Okay I have one." She leaned in to me with a sort of serious look on her face. "Do you think Austin likes me? And be honest." This question struck me. I had no idea what to say. I thought about if I said yes. She would be so excited and probably ask him out. And if I said no? Her dreams would be crushed. I know how much she liked him, and if I even hinted that he wouldnt be interested in her, then she would be depressed for days. But if I told her that I was dating him, then she would probably hate me forever.

So I did the most sensible thing.

"Um.. I-I uh don't know sorry." He face slightly dropped. "Um well you know, because sometime he's really hard to read." She nodded her head. "Hey you guys?" She brought up. "Have you noticed how differently Austin's acting? I mean he seems, almost happier."

This really made me smile, "I mean I haven't seen him with a girl in like a whole week. I mean that has to be like a new record for him. Maybe he got a girlfriend!" I widened my eyes and I shook my head. "Probably not. I mean...I mean you know Austin right?" I nervously started to fiddle with my thumbs and I looked down. I looked back up at her and she had a sort of confused look on her face. I quickly shot my head back down and pretended not to notice her face.

"Yeah you're probably right. Anyways, it's time to go eat. Let's go!"

* * *

It was around maybe midnight, and we were all still up. We were in the middle of watching a movie when I felt my phone buzz besides me. I picked up my phone, careful not to take my eyes off the screen, because this is the part in A Walk to Remember where Landon asks Jamie out. I looked around and both Rachel and Trish were bawling their eyes out. I picked it up and saw that it was a text from Austin.

_Hey Ally, sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I just had to talk to you. I would call you, but Rachel might get suspicious :) I just really wanted to hear that pretty voice of yours again. Call or text me back!_

_-Austin xox_

I smiled at the text, and the hugs and kisses next to his name. I started to text him back when I looked back up at the TV screen. Now this was the part where Landon and Jamie started to dance. I let out sort of a dreamy sigh. I thought about if Austin and I would ever dance like that. I looked back at my phone and texted him back.

_Hey Austin, you're so sweet! I think I got the whole Rachel thing under control right now, but thanks anyway :) I wish I could see you right now, but I'll be home soon enough! See you soon,_

_-Ally xoxo_

I hit send and set my phone down. A couple minutes later, I got a reply.

_Have fun babygirl, miss you! xoxo_

I smiled, set my phone down, and continued to watch the movie. We all crashed soon after. I was really tired from everything today, and I just wanted to relax and fall asleep. I slowly felt my eyes drifting off, and my eyelids became heavier and heavier.

"Ally!" Trish whispered besides me. I shot my eyes open and angrily glared at her. "What?" I whispered. She came closer to me and looked around the room. Rachel was sleeping in her bed and was sound asleep. Trish looked back at me with a sort of nervous look on her face.

"When are you going to tell her that you're dating Austin? I mean it's a lot better if you told her personally, and not from some other person." She did have a point. I buried my face into my pillow and let out a muffled yell. "I don't know Trish, I'll tell her sooner or later." She nodded and pranced back into her sleeping bag and pretended like nothing happened.

Me on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

Austin and I were hanging out. It was really fun, we read a bunch of magazines, danced to a bunch of songs (even though I'm terrible at it), and, well the whole day was full of laughs. We just got finished singing along to this really face paced song, and we were both out of breath. I lied down on my bed and Austin sat down next to my legs. We were both panting heavily and when I looked up, Austin was still breathing heavily yes, but he was also staring at me, with a small smile on his face. He looked at me with sort of an admiration, you might say, or maybe you could even say it was this sort of proud-happy look. He clearly didn't see me looking at him, so when he focused a little harder, he looked down sheepishly and fiddled with his thumbs. I propped my head up with my right arm and looked at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him. He tilted his head up, but looking to the right, like he was concentrating on something far away. After a little while, he met his eyes to mine and took a long breath, dropping his shoulders in the process.

"You're amazing." He grabbed both of my hands and kissed them. I giggled at him. "Is that it?" He smiled really big and shook his head.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed proudly. "Ally?" He looked into my eyes, but more seriously this time. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you. Like you deserve someone so much better than me. I mean you're so perfect, and I'm not." He hung his head low, still holding my hands in his.

I gaped at his words. "Austin don't say that." He lifted his head ever so slightly, but his head still remained in the same position. "You're amazing too. Any girl would be lucky to go out with you, and see the Austin that I know and love." His head tilted up more and he smiled.

"Well can you be more specific? Like which part of me do you like the best?" There's that egotistic maniac for you. I rolled my eyes. "The way that you're so sensitive, and act like theres not anything wrong with the world. And the best part is, the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy." I inched my way closer to him with every word and slowly and sweetly leaned in and kissed him.

Right now, everything was perfect. Austin called me perfect. Everything was so amazingly wonderful right now. But in the pit of my stomach, I can still feel like that bad day is slowly inching forward with every day that passes. It's just waiting for that one day that it's going to come out and strike. And something tells me, that it's going to be very soon.

Whether I like it or not.

**A/N: Well? Eh? Hmm? Okay well please review or something :D As in review, favorite, alert, or PM. Do something :D Tbh, I love it when people PM me. It's always fun to talk to people and see how long we talk for :D**

**Once I talked for this author for 100 messages straight. It was soo much fun :D hahah, and if you PM me, i'll give you some ideas on when I'll update, and I'll give you my twitter name too, cause I might tweet something XD idk, but please review! Love you guys :) xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW. You guys are amazing :D AND, I updated quickly right? How amazing! I love the people who PM me. Like seriously, you guys taking the time to talk to me? It's just amazing :)) I hope you like the next chapter, I seriously wrote all of it in one day. So, enjoy my lovelys!**

After my whole afternoon with Austin, everything started to get better. Rachel stopped obsessing over Austin, me and Austin got stronger as a couple, and Trish became more of my best friend than Rachel. I was just in the middle of stopping at my locker when Austin came behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and picked me up slightly. I shrieked and kicked slightly as he started to put me down. I turned to him with a glare, but his face was so full of happiness that it was hard to stay sort of mad at him. I looked down at his hands, and that's when I finally noticed the flyer that he had in his hands. He held it up to my face excitedly and jumped up and down as he told me to read it.

He kept jumping up and down that it was harder and harder to read. "Austin! Stop moving so I can read it." He just kept on jumping happily. " I can't Ally! I mean its the talent show. The talent show! I love them, you know that!"

Its true. Every year Austin performs a song in the talent show. Most of them time he sings and plays the guitar. Some years, he plays the piano and sings. Either way he sings. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I love hearing him sing! His voice is just so amazing. And apparently every other girl thinks so too, because every time he sings, girls swoon over him. Sometimes it even makes me want to gag myself with a spoon. He also wins the talent shoe just about every year.

I nodded and gave him a hug. "I know you'll do great Austin. You always do!" He pulled away from our hug and gave me a warm smile. "Ally? Could you do me a favor?" I nodded.

"Can you help me write a song for the talent show?" I nodded and smiled. "Of course! Come on." I shut my locked and grabbed his wrist as we ran off to the music room.

The music room was pretty much always empty. It was rarely used actually, since they didn't get a huge budget for the music program. I ran inside and quickly shut the door. I sat down on the piano bench as Austin sat next to me. I opened my songbook and put it on the piano. "Okay how about this?" I started to play a melody, and that melody eventually turned into a song.

_They say two wrongs are never right_

_But nothing's final_

_A thousand thoughts, a million fears_

_And still a smile_

_When you run too fast you never see_

_The colors of every memory_

_Slow down the world_

_Live another day_

_I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself don't look back_

_This is your life_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time_

_Ultraviolet record highs and lows_

_It's easier to stop and let it go_

_So I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time_

I turned and looked at him for approval. He smiled really big and pulled me up for a big hug. "This talent show's going to be great. I just know it." And with that, we both relaxed into the hug.

* * *

Sitting through the entire high school talent show is probably the most boring thing ever. Especially when the only reason you're going is to see your boyfriend perform. I swear, there were about 15 or 20 people performing, and to be honest, only about 4 of them are good.

I felt like my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, and I was about to fall asleep, when a body came and sat next to me which woke me right up. I looked up and it was Rachel with a big smile on her face.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" She turned her head and smiled. "I could ask you the same question. But I'm here to see Austin perform." I looked away and rolled my eyes so she wouldn't see. I nodded my head and turned my attention to the next performer.

Soon after my little chat with Rachel, it was Austin's turn. Once he was announced, everyone went absolutely nuts. Well except for a lot of the guys there, and me. Well I clapped and smiled, but that was pretty much it. When Austin walked onto stage, every single girl, and I mean every girl ran up to him. Except for me. They were screaming their head off, and acting like they were at a concert for Austin. I sighed and sat up in my chair and clapped for him.

He looked over at me and winked at me. I knew it was directed towards me, but all the girls who were in front of me were like fighting over his wink. It actually made me laugh so hard. Austin walked up to the piano and leaned into the mic.

"This is a special song written by myself and my good friend. This song is dedicated to that special girl out there. I can't say who, but you know who you are." He looked over at me and smiled. I gave him a heartfelt smile and a small blow kiss. He smiled bigger and sat down at the piano and started playing.

_They say two wrongs are never right_

_But nothing's final_

_A thousand thoughts, a million fears_

_And still a smile_

_When you run too fast you never see_

_The colors of every memory_

_Slow down the world_

_Live another day_

_I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself don't look back_

_This is your life_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time_

_Ultraviolet record highs and lows_

_It's easier to stop and let it go_

_So I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time_**（1）**

He stopped and everyone cheered. I almost had tears in my eyes on how amazing that was. He got up and left the stage. I stood up and ran backstage and met up with Austin. I gave him a huge hug which he gladly returned. "I'm so proud of you." I said."I couldn't have done it without you." He pulled away and kissed me quickly. "Wish me good luck." He ran off and went back on the stage as the winners were announced. "Good luck," I whispered.

So of course Austin won, and of course the whole school's going around trying to figure out the girl that he was talking about. I mean I knew it was me, but everyone was convinced that it was them self. It was actually getting kind of sick.

Everyone's getting so fed up because they dont know who the mystery girl is. Noone suspects that its me or anything, but its just getting kind of annoying. "Okay, whats wrong?" I whipped my head around and saw Austin standing there with a concerned look on his face. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, it's just everyone's trying to figure out that little mystery girl you mentioned, and everyone's convinced that its them self."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "It's okay babygirl, everything will die down okay?" I nodded my head, sort of believing him.

But it didn't.

**A/N: How was it? Ok, umm I'm not sure when I'm going to update again, but I'll do it soon! OK whoever watched Hollywood Heights, you better talk to me like now. I watched the new HH and I was like O.O, even though I pretty much know what happened (or well i think.) So PM me or something! I love talking to you guys :) Please review! Okie dokie my pretties, until next time! xoxox**

**(1) I used this song alot, but I just love it :D It's one day at a time by Cody Longo (Eddie Duran) on HH**

**P.S. Sorry its short! I am spacing out this story, but not as much as my last one. SO, that means that there will be like 15 chapters? Maybe more or less. But I will get writing, because the climax chappy's going to get really tense. Don't you worry about that ;)**

**-brokensmiles143**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I feel like I should do a shoutout thingy, because you guys are so awesome :D So this time, grab a bag of popcorn and sit down cause this is gonna take a while :)**

**MUCH LOVE TO: queenc1, rocker729, IlikeBubblegum (I loved your review btw :D) , HappyBeginnings3, Awesomesauce325, ausllylover, Reader Auslly Gece Directioner, prettyinpink21, and vee (a guest) :D AND of course all the people who favorited and reviewed :D Okay, let's get to the story!**

Everyone was still wondering who the mystery girl was. You might think that it might have died down, but really? It didnt. At all. Things were getting so out of hand, that everyone was turning into this stuck up little snob. I dont even remember when started to love him so much. For the longest time I remember, people started to not like him because he had this popular reputation of being a jerk. I angrily shut my locker and turned around. "Ooh, whats wrong?" I shook my head at him and sighed. "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I really believe that. Come on Ally, you've been so stressed lately. We should go do something, you know, like take a break from all this stuff."

I gave him a look. "We can't do that, we're in the middle of the semester." I tried to make it as obvious as it could be. He chuckled. "No, I mean like the beach or something." He grabbed a strand of my hair and started to twirl it around his finger. "Just for a day or two. My family owns this small bungalow near the beach and we could go there for the weekend. Just you and me." He twirled it to its fullest extent and then let it go, as he inched closer to me.

It would actually be a good idea, just to get away from all this stress. I nodded my head and he jumped up and down. "Great! I'll pick you up tonight." He said with a wink and he happily walked down the hall.

* * *

I throw all my stuff in the back of his car as we rode off to his bungalow. "Ready for the best weekend of your life?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not so sure that it'll be the best time of my life, but I'm ready to go." I smirked at him. He glared at me. "Just get in the car Dawson." I chuckled and hopped in the car. We blasted on the radio the entire time there, and we sang along to every bit of it.

_And She Will Be Loved_

_And she will be loved_

When we finally got there, I grabbed my suitcase and walked inside. That was fairly large and it had a beautiful ocean view. The walls were painted a lovely light blue color, and there was a small island in the middle of the kitchen. There was a small living room section in the middle with a couch and a small armchair and a coffee table.

I dropped my bags and stared in awe. "This place is beautiful." Austin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He swayed me back and forth and we listened to the sounds of the ocean. "Hey," Austin un wrapped his arms from my waist and sat on the edge of the couch, "You wanna go for a quick swim?" I nodded quickly and grabbed my swimsuit. I went to the bathroom, changed into it, and put a yellow sundress on on top of it.

We went out and it was nice and bright, but it was around five in the afternoon, so there was a slight sunset. It was absolutely beautiful. I stripped down to my bikini and went into the water. Soon later, Austin joined me. We splashed around for a while and had tons of fun. It was getting pretty late so we came out and went back inside.

"You're the one that splashed the water in my face!" I said, trying to flush all the saltwater out of my eyes. "Only because you stole my phone!" I shook my head and finally got it all out. After we took a shower and such, I grabbed the guitar we brought and started to strum it a bit. Austin was lying down on the couch watching me play guitar. "Isn't this so relaxing?" He asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. I nodded and took a deep breath. I set the guitar down and lied down next to Austin. We both lied there in comfortable silence.

"I'm scared to go back." I said in a small whisper. He turned his head towards me and I felt him shift so that his hand was supporting the weight of his head. "Don't be." He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we fell into a soft lumber sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw that Austin was gone. That was funny, I remember he was here. I sat up and patted my skirt. I grabbed the guitar I had that was resting on the arm rest and started to strum it a bit. I was coming up with a new melody actually when I heard my phone start to ring.

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it,_

_One day at a time, One day at a time-_

That was the song I wrote Austin for the talent show. He must've recorded it and put it as my ringtone. I still dont know how that boy does everything and I dont even know about it. I look at the caller ID, and it's the last person I want to think about right now.

Rachel.

I cautiously picked it up, but then I put it back down. I didnt know if I should answer it or not. I wait a couple seconds more and the call goes straight to voicemail. I sigh and throw my phone on the couch. And then it beeps. That means that I have a new voicemail. I slowly pick up my phone and listen to the _voicemail._

_"Hey Ally, not sure why you're not picking up your phone, but you're probably somewhere and I dont want to interrupt anything. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. I mean we dont really hang out much anymore, and I just wanna like reconnect you know? Like old times! We could go to the mall or something! But, umm, well I guess I'll see you later Ally, umm bye!"_

I take a long deep breath and end the voicemail. I just really want to enjoy the weekend with Austin right now, and not deal with all the Rachel drama right now. I decided to call her back. I wait for a while but she doesn't answer. Being me, I decide to leave a voicemail just like she did.

_"Um hey Rachel, I got your message. Not sure why you're not picking up your phone either, but I just wanted to call you back. Um look, I can't do anything this weekend, I have some family things to do. Sorry, but we'll definitely do something later okay? Um I'll see you later Rach, bye."_

I quickly end the call as fast as I can and my heart's beating really fast. I don't like to lie to people, especially my best friend. I set my phone down and started to play my guitar a little bit more. A couple minutes later, I got a new text message from Rachel.

_To: Ally_

_From: Rachel_

_Hey! Got your call, and dont worry about it girl! I'll just see you at school later and we can chat up then! Have fun! xoxo_

_~Rach_

I felt even more guilty. I turned off my phone and put it in my bag. I continued to strum nonstop now.I was just thinking now, about everything. About how everything has already changed, both with me and Austin, and with me and Rachel. I heard the front door open and I whip my head around to see Austin coming back.

"You're back." I put the pick away and I run over to him. He nods and smiles. "Yeah, I went for a walk. It's really beautiful out there. I saw a shooting star." I smile. "Well did you make a wish?" He shook his head. He moved his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "It was a plane anyways." I looked at him funny and then doubled over in laughter.

Once the laughter died down I looked at him seriously. "Rachel called me." His face turned serious. "What'd she say?" I shook my head and sat down in an armchair. "Nothing much, she just wanted to hang out, but I told her that I couldn't." He nodded his head. "Look at me." He kneeled down so that my knees were in his face. "Don't stress out babygirl." I nodded and smiled.

To be perfectly honest, I love it when he calls me babygirl. It makes me feel right, like I'm his forever.

Because right now, I know I am.

**A/N: Okie dokie theres that chapter! Man everything's piling up for me, cause I have Saturday school, and dance on everyday except Wed and Sun :P But I shall update! Dont you worry about it :D Okay you guys rock! Keep it coming with the reviews, and i'll see you later! xoxox**

**P.S. Sorry this was like the shortest thing ever! But I'm working hard on the eventful chapters, so bear with me! Love lots!**

**-brokensmiles143**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are awesome :D It's just an known fact, like really! I love all of you that PM me, or even review! I've been good on updating huh? Well DramaMama01 brought up a good point, which is what I've been going for, so nice job there! Ok, here's a chapter for you guys! Enjoy! :)**

The day after, we decided to leave early and go back home. "Austin hurry up!" I was almost done packing while Austin was half done packing and eating whatever else was in the fridge. He rolled his eyes and stomped. "Fine!" He whined. He made his way over to his suitcase and finished packing.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and closed the door behind us. I set everything in the car and was about to get inside. "Ally wait." I looked at him and he held out his hand towards me. "Come on, I want to do something before we leave." I take his hand and he leads me to the beach. It was bright, but not insanely bright, so it was a fairly nice weather.

We walked along the shore of the beach barefoot, letting the water tickle out toes and the sand to form around our feet. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked along the beach in comfortable silence.

"You know, this trip has really taught me something." He turned his head to look at me. "Really? And what's that?" We stopped and sat on the smooth sand. "Not to worry so much." The tips of his mouth started to curve up as he wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a big hug. "Come on, let's go back home." I take his hand as we walk back to his car.

When we were in his car, we rode in comfortable silence. I guess noone really wanted to talk at the time. So I dozed off to the sound of his radio, and an unfamiliar song playing in my head.

_Everybody has a dark side,_

_Do you love me, can you love mine?_**(1)**

I felt myself being carried somewhere, but at the time I was too tired to even think, but I knew that it was Austin carrying me somewhere. Suddenly I felt a surge of comfort as I as placed onto my bed it was, well I'm guessing it was. I felt him crawl under the covers, wrap his arms around my waist, and kissed my forehead softly as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and Austin was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the time. It was around 6:00 and I was still tired. I stood up and I noticed a note on my desk.

_Ally,_

_Sorry for ditching you like that, but I had to get home, my mom needed me. I'll call or text you soon okay? Bye!_

_~Austin xx_

I smiled at the note and I grabbed my songbook and a pen. I laid back on my bed and I got to writing the lines that I thought of in the car.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me, Can you love mine?_

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Everything's great. Really! I've been doing a lot better with the whole Rachel situation, and Austin and I went away for the weekend. It was really romantic and relaxing. It was really what I needed. Austin's being really sweet right now, and really supportive. I just don't know what to do about the whole situation. I mean Austin keeps telling me that everything's going to be okay, but noone really knows if everything's going to be okay. Maybe things will completely blow up, and I'll like be depressed for the longest time. Or maybe Rachel will never ever find out, until a long time that is. But for right now, I'm just going to relax. I mean whats the worst that can happen right?_

_Love, Ally xx_

* * *

Its been a couple months into school now, and nobody's really noticed that Austin and I are a couple. Everytime we kiss or hug or something, we brush it off as if it never really happened. We were going along great. We had an awesome time together, in and out of school. After that trip, everything was so perfect. I was more relaxed, because I knew that there wasn't a huge chance that Austin and I would get caught as a couple. I had to stop worrying about everything so much. Like I said, everything was perfect. That is, until now.

Because that's where everything changed.

We were at school near our lockers. It was the end of sixth period and I was at my locker going to history. Suddenly someone put their hands over my eyes. I rolled my eyes and removed them. I looked behind me and saw none other then Austin. "Hey Ally," He said with a smile. He was leaning to kiss me but I stopped him. He looked rather annoyed.

"Austin not now." He stomped his feet like a little kid. "Oh come on, why not?" I turned back to my locker and continued to put in my books. "Because we're at school. And we're doing so well being a secret couple, and I don't want to ruin that now."

His shoulders dropped and he took a deep breath. He grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me towards him. "Look Ally, no offense or anything, but I'm getting really tired of this. I really don't want to have to be your boyfriend in secrecy you know? I just want to scream out to the world that Ally Dawson's my girlfriend. And I want to be able to show you off whenever I want. After all, you are mine right?" He slung his arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at him and nodded. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. So does this mean that we're not a secret couple anymore? That we can do whatever we want, whenever we want? I mean you shouldn't be this stressed about it remember? We went on the trip for a reason." He said with a small smile. I nodded my head and he picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and looked into my eyes. He had a slight twinkle in his eye which made me smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his face closer to me. He took his hand and slightly caressed my cheek. He then moved in a little closer and brushed his lips across mine. He smiled slightly and pulled me even closer to him, if that was even possible. Then he let go of my waist and took my face and his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt like everything stopped. It was really quiet and I felt like it was just me and Austin. His arms slowly snaked around my waist and mine around his neck. The kiss was slow and sweet, and most definitely passionate. He definitely went all out for this kiss, he deepened the kiss a few minutes after. He slowly pulled back and smiled really big at me. He took his thumb and traced imaginary lines on my cheek. I smiled back and rested my head on his chest. I was listening to the sound of his fast paced heart beat, and I found it quite soothing.

That's when I heard how quiet it was.

Not quiet as in just me and Austin, I mean quiet as in everyone was staring at us. Everyone in the hallway. And more coming.

Most of them had a shocked expression on their face. Some of them looked confused. Some of them, I couldnt even read. And most of them looked kind of weirded out, like they couldnt believe that he just kissed me. I looked up at Austin who had his arm around my waist. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. That's when everyone started to snap back into reality. Their faces weren't as shocked, but they were more of a surprised look. Like they couldnt even believe what just happened. I mean its really not like Austin hasn't kissed anyone in school before, its just the fact that he kissed me, a dorkish nobody, is what really spooked them.

They were all still quiet though. It really kind of scared me. The only face that was smiling was Trish. She was smiling really big and nodded at me. I smiled at her but then dug my face into Austin's chest. He started to stroke my hair and rub my back soothingly.

Soon after the bell rang. Everyone started to whisper and slowly started to disperse. I quickly grabbed most of the things from my locker and shoved them into my backpack. Austin kissed my cheek, "I'll see you later babygirl," and went to his class while I was still at my locker. I shut my locker and started to run off to history when I saw something that probably scared me the most. Any guesses?

Most people'll get this right I'm sure. I watched as her eyes started to form more tears than there were before. Her face was bright red and her sparkling blue eyes were now cloudy. Her face was completely flushed and I barely got a word out before she ran. Ran away from me.

I watched as her perfect straight blonde hair flew as she ran away. I went with my first instinct to run after her, run after my best friend.

But I'm not so sure Rachel's my best friend anymore.

**A/N: AHHHHH WOAH. I wrote this in one day. Actually, it was maybe like two or so, but whatever. So did you guys like it? I tried to make it kind of dramatic, but not too dramatic because the more dramatic stuff's coming up later my friend :D OK I NEED IDEAS FOR LATER.**

**I have the next chapter all written out, but idk what to put for after that. So drop an idea maybe? Dance, Chinese school, and regular school has been absolute hell all together, but I'm doing my best to update :D**

**Please tell me what you guys think, so drop a review or something so that I can improve :) Thanks guys, I love you all! Xoxox**

**(1) I've been kind of obsessed with this song, Kelly Clarkson- Dark Side**

**-brokensmiles143**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I got a lot of reviews on the last chapters, yay me, and I had some ideas! Thanks so much to vee (a guest), some of the ideas you had were actually what I was planning to write in the first place, so I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone else too! I'm so glad everyone likes my story :D Ok, onward with the story!**

I kept running after Rachel for so long that I thought my legs were about to give out. I pretty much chased her all across the school. She made some sharp turns and went in some directions so that I couldn't find her. I started to wander around the outside of the school. I was about to give up when I saw a flash of blonde hair, sitting under my tree. Our tree. I approached her quietly and kneeled down next to her. He head was in her hands and she didnt dare to move. "Rachel," I started, but then she shot her head up, her face tear stained, and shoved her hand towards my face. "Look Ally, I dont want to hear it." She said in a harsh tone.

"You stole the guy that I had a crush on. You knew how crazy I was about him, how I kept wondering if we could ever go out or not. And then I see you kissing him in the middle of the hallway?" I was too stunned to say anything. I had my mouth open the entire time, but nothing came out. "I-I" I stuttered. She looked me in the eye, tears threatening to fall again. "Tell me one thing." I nodded. "Anything."

"Are you guys dating?" I didn't want to answer this question. I knew that if I told the truth, then she would throw a fit and never talk to me again. I knew that I didnt want to risk our long going friendship, but then again, I've been kind of questioning our friendship.

Out of guilt and some sort of impulse, I slowly nodded my head. Thos tears that were about to spill out finally did and she started to breath quicker. She stood up quickly and rubbed her eyes. "You are? So you're the girl that Austin was talking about? How could you do this to me? I talked about him for so long and you didnt even bother to tell me? How long have you guys been going out? You know what? I dont even want to know." I felt so guilty that I thought my heart was going to be ripped out of my chest. I just didnt know what to say to her. She shook her head and ran away. She stopped for a bit then ran back to me.

"And to think that we were actually best friends."

And then she ran away. Away from the school, away from our special tree, and away from me. And there I was, dumbfounded and heartbroken.

* * *

The last bell rang and I was still outside under our tree, plucking off petals from a flower. I sighed and got up so that I could quickly go to my locker and get my backpack. I ran inside quickly, trying to be unseen, to no avail. I was almost to my locker when I heard a familiar voice talking to some other voices.

Austin.

"What happened to you Austin? We were going along fine until we find out that you're making out with some dork." Zach, well I think that's his name. Well that's his voice alright.

"She's not a dork, she's really cool. You just have to get to know her, that's all. And I didnt change guys, I'm still the same, but this time, I have a heart." I smiled at his comment, and how he's actually sticking up for me.

"Whatever man, just forget it. This girl's changed you. And you know it." Then I heard some footsteps walking away and I thought that everything was finished. I quickly made my way over to my locker and saw Austin with a sort of glum look on his face. "Austin?" He looked at me and his face light up at the sight of me. "Hey babygirl." He kissed my cheek and got the rest of his stuff. I grabbed my backpack and got on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Come over to my house later, I have a lot to tell you." And then I walked away, ignoring all the silence and stares from everyone.

But little did I know, that someone was watching after Austin and I, slowly shaking their head, but then regained the smile on their face. The person walked away, still watching over the happy couple.

* * *

"And then she ran away from me." I finished telling Austin the whole story while I was pacing around my room. He was just sitting on my bed calmly as I told the story. "Can you believe that? Everything's spiraling out of control Austin." I sit down next to him and rest my head on his chest. He slowly strokes my hair comfortingly.

"I had a weird confrontation today too. The guys talked to me today. Zach thinks that I've changed or something. He's trying to convince me that being with you is a bad idea for my reputation or something." I could tell that he rolled his eyes at this. I nodded my head and looked up at him. He was looking away though, so I just sat up and looked down. I started to fiddle with my thumbs.

This is getting harder and harder by the day. Nothing's going the way that it should, I thought that Rachel and I were like forever best friends. We made this pact a long time ago that we would stay best friends. It was stupid, but it was really important too. It was in second grade.

I was sitting at my desk coloring in my picture that we were supposed to draw for art class. I was sitting next to Rachel and we were both coloring in our tigers. Soon later the teacher called us for a lunch break. I sat on the bench outside with my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and my animal crackers.

"Hi!" I looked over to my right and there was Rachel. I smiled and waved at her. She pulled out her lunch and she had a ham sandwich and small bag of chips. I could tell that she was eyeing my animal crackers. I looked over to her and I offered some of my crackers to her. Her eyes lit up and she took a couple. She smiled and ate the both and gave me a small hug.

"Hey Ally, you want to be best friends?" I smiled big and nodded. "Great! Let's promise to be best friends forever and ever!" She held out her pinky and I did the same.

And from then on, we've been best friends. It was all because a stupid pinky promise and some animal crackers. Even though she became more popular then me, and so much prettier, she always had time for me. I felt so guilty that even though she did all that for me, I couldn't even do this one thing and be loyal to her.

"Ally?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Austin looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head. "I'm fine. Just peachy." I heard him chuckle.

"You know," He pulled me closer to him so that his chin was on top of my head, "I dont believe you." I smile. "Oh well you know me so well." I responded sarcastically. He chuckled again and sighed.

"I know this is hard for you, but dont you think that it's a good thing that everybody knows about us now?" I thought about this. I mean it wasn't a good thing because of Rachel you know? Our relationship is practically ruined now, and I dont think we'll ever be friends ever again. But then again, I'm sort of happy that everyone knows about me and Austin, so that we don't have to do everything in secrecy and privacy anymore. Slowly and cautiously, I nodded my head.

"Oh come on, stop thinking about Rachel. She's not important. You have a real friend, Trish. She's been so supportive that I think that she's more of a best friend than Rachel will ever be. So just forget about her okay?" I nodded. Trish has been a really great friend throughout the whole thing, and I love her as a friend. I looked up at Austin to see him smiling.

"You're a really great boyfriend you know that?" He nodded and smirked. "Oh yeah, I already knew that." I playfully pushed his shoulder. I decided that from now one, I'm going to try to forget about Rachel, and try to move on with my life.

Little did I know that she was the least of my problems.

* * *

At school the next day, I tried my hardest to avoid the stares of everyone, but apparently it wasn't working. Even with my baseball hat on, I still felt the stares of everyone on me. I quickly made my way to my classes without stopping to talk to anyone, not even Austin. I sat down in homeroom and started to write in my songbook. I felt someone, or some people actually, approach me. I didnt bother to look up at who it was, knowing they'd probably say something about yesterday. I stopped for a second, letting the people know that I wasn't interested, and then I continued writing.

"Um Ally?" I looked up slightly and saw two girls standing there, looking as innocent as ever. I've seen them before, I think they're in my Government class. I couldn't remember their name though, it was like Sam and Lily or something. One of the girls was blonde, and the other was a tall ish brunette. "Hi." I answered quietly. I looked back down at my paper and started to doodle in the corner.

"I know you don't really want to talk about it, but I just want to say that I'm happy for you." I looked up and saw the blonde girl smiling. She had this geniune smile that made me smile. "Thanks, it's been kind of hard, but I'm glad someone understands." The brunette girl and the blonde girl both nod and sit down next to me. I learn that the brunette girls name is Sam, and the blonde girls name is Lily.

They're both really nice, and they really understand what I'm going through. Well I think they do, that or they're the best actresses ever. When the period was over, Sam gave me her number and told me to call whenever. I left the room really happy, and then I had to go back to that miserable place I call school. The worst part? Rachel wasn't there. I wouldn't exactly call that the worst part, its just I kinda wanted to patch things up with her. I mean she still is my best friend, even if I'm not hers.

After school, Austin had to go help out his mom, so I came home by myself. I decided to call Sam and ask her and Lily to come over. I dialed her number and she picked up after about two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Ally. I was wondering if you could come over to my house later, I just wanted to talk. You could bring Lily if you want." I heard muffled screams and yelling in the background. One sounded familiar but I ignored it.

"Oh yeah of course! I'll be there in five. See you soon!" And then she hung up. I sat on my bed waiting for them to come over. There's just something about those two that makes me want to believe them and makes me have full trust in them. Something just seems familiar about Sam too, and how she acts.

Something almost too familiar.

**A/N: OK WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. Another chapter done! This chapter was already written because I just had all the suspense in me and I wanted to write it out :D OKIE well some of you might guess who the mystery person is, but any guesses? It's actually sort of obvious guys, so come on! And whats familiar about Sam? Well just guess and I'm pretty sure you'll find out :D Okay well until next time! xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was reading all your reviews and I was actually surprised! Only one person so far has guessed the mystery person, and noone guessed anything right about Sam. Hmm, I did get some ideas from your reviews, so maybe I'll change it up. But anyways, last chapter was the most fun to write, and i hope you guys liked it! Okay, enjoy :D**

After I hung out with Sam and Lily for a while, I started to feel a little bit better. But at the same time I still had this unsure feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was just this thing about Sam that I couldn't put my finger on, but I ignored it for now. When I went back to school the next day, I was still facing the stares, but not as much. Instead they were whispering and pointing, and things got really quiet when I stepped into the room. Especially when i walked with Austin.

You see when I talk to Austin, I feel like everything's actually going to be okay you know? He just gives me this certain type of security. It was time to go to homeroom, and Austin and I gave each other our goodbye kisses. I started to walk to my class when I overhead some girls talking. They were around the corner and I listened in on their conversation.

"I just dont get it Kell! How could he pick her? I mean like whats so good about her anyways?"

"Well Austin seems to see something in her, so why even ask?"

"Because you know why! Everybody loves Austin, and its like unnatural for him to settle with one girl. I mean everyone at the school doesn't like this pairing, they want everything to go back to normal."

"Whatever Grace, come on, we have to get to class."

The two girls ran off to their class, while as I ran home. I ignored all the questions concerning where I was going, and what I was doing out of school. I sat up in my room and sobbed, trying to get everything off my chest, but it didnt work that way. I grabbed my songbook and started to write in it.

Dear Songboook/Diary,

Today was terrible. I overheard some girls saying that almost all of the school hates me dating Austin. I just feel so pressured you know? I love being with Austin, he makes me so happy! But being with Austin makes everything so difficult with school and the whole you know, everyone hating us thing. I dont know what to do, and I really need to talk this out. Maybe something will just come to me maybe, or maybe things might have to change.

-Love Ally xx

I shut my book and threw it across the room as I snuggled into my bed and slowly drifted off into sleep. When I woke up, Austin was hovering over me with a worried look on his face. I gave him a tired smile and then tried to go back to sleep. He kept shaking me over and over again until I woke up. "What?" I asked in a sort of grumpy tone.

He held up his hands in surrender and then sat on the edge of my bed. "What are you doing here?" I looked at the time. 11:20. I looked at him weirdly. "What are you doing here? Schools not over." He shrugged and shifted his body. "When I figured out that you werent at school, I went back to your place to see if you were okay. So are you?" I thought about it for a moment. Am I okay?

Not thinking, I nodded my head. "Well sort of, I guess." I sat up and he grabbed both of my hands. "Ally whats wrong?" I tried my best to avoid his stare, but he lifted up my chin so that I was forced to look at him dead in the eye. "Ok so basically, I was on my way to homeroom when I overheard these girls talking about how you're too good for me, and that we shouldn't even be dating because its unnatural or whatever." He just shook his head. "Dont let them get to you Ally, they're not worth it anyways."

I stood up, breaking the grasp of his hands. "I can't! I mean its everywhere now. Everyone just looks at me you know? Well except for Trish, you, and some new girls I met, Sam and Lily." He shifted a bit and then he lied back on the bed. "Sam and Lily? I've never heard their names before." Thats weird, because Austin knows just about everyone in the school. I shook my head and got back on topic.

"Look Austin, thats not the point. I just cant stop thinking about how this is like tearing up my life. Everything revolves around this, and before we were dating, I was just living my normal life, being an unnoticed nobody." I sat back down as he sat up. He stroked my arm lightly and whispered in my ear. "its all going to be okay babygirl."

I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. "Austin you cant say that. You dont know that everything's going to be okay. You know, maybe I just need a break from all this stuff. You know, clear y head and try to put all the pieces together." he nodded. "Yeah, we could like go on another trip, or maybe take a day off of school, or maybe-"

"Austin thats not what I meant. I mean maybe I need to take a break from the root cause of the stress you know, take a couple days off of school, and..." I trialed off, trying not to hint out what I was thinking. "And what Ally?" I looked away and swallowed for a second.

"Maybe I just need to get away for a while. I just cant take this anymore, atleast not right now." I looked back into his eyes, and they were filled with this utter sadness.

"Ally, are- are you breaking up with me?" I closed my eyes and hung my head down. I shook my head slightly. "I dont know, maybe."

He stood up and his eyes getting watery my the second. "Ally you cant do that. It's just not going to be the same without you being right there next to me. I-I need you." I was about to speak when he continued talking. "Ally, if you break it off with me, then I wont be able to be the real me you know?" I looked at him, getting slightly doubtful because it getting harder and harder to even think about breaking up with him.

"And the biggest thing?" He walked up to me slowly and wrapped his arms around my waist, which I didnt even try to move out of. "Whats that?" I whispered His face softened as he gradually came closer to me and whispered,

"I love you."

**A/N: So there you have it. TBH I wasnt too proud of this chapter, I didnt have much inspiration for this chapter. AND IS SHORT. :( Sorry it took so long, I just had to think about what I wanted to write about in the order of the story. For Sam, a lot of you said she was connected to Rachel, but thats not how I imagined it, so heehee :D Mkayers, and I have something else to tell you.**

**I'M WRITING A NEW STORY. I already have the plot written and I wanna know if you guys would read it :D AND, if you wanna give me some story ideas for the future, drop a review or a PM!**

**Okay bye now :D xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHH ok well I got a lot of responses on the last chapter heehee :D Thanks for everything guys :) Umm lets see... queenc1 brought up a good point, which I pointed out in this chapter! Thanks for everything and enjoy this chapter!**

"What?" I felt like I didnt hear him right. "You heard me," He pulls me closer to him and then lightly whispers, "I love you" before capturing my lips with his. This kiss was sweet nonetheless, but it was also very passionate, and filled with emotion and need. He pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes, as if he was looking for answers.

"I love you too." I said in a small whisper. That's all it took for Austin to kiss me again, but much sweeter and slower this time. Once we pulled away, he sat down as I sat on his lap. "You know you can't please everyone." I turned my head so that I was looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't try to please everybody. That's not how it works in a relationship. You can't be entirely happy, but you have to be mostly happy. Get it?" I nod my head slowly. I was really thinking about this. Breaking up with Austin would just complicate my life even more. I mean if we did, I would be twice as unhappy because I couldn't see him anymore, and then everybody at school would make up weird rumors about how we broke up.

I lied back on my bed and sighed loudly. "Honestly, I dont even know why I even considered breaking up with you." I felt him smirk. "If I were you, I dont know why you would want to break up with me either. I mean look at me, I'm a catch." I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him playfully. I looked up at the ceiling and I immediately wished it was night. And that I had a skylight view. Then I could just look at the stars, just the way my mom and I used to do. I took one more sigh and turned to Austin.

"Austin?" He turned his head to look at me. "Yeah baby?" I shifted so that My head was resting on his chest. "We're senoirs now, and I've been thinking about the future just a bit. What do you want to do? Like what college do you want to go to?" I turned back to him to see him with a blank expresion on his face. It didnt even look like he was thinking at all. He shrugged.

"I dont know, whever you want to go. Maybe Julliard? Or MUNY? Or maybe we could go to like Princeton or Stanford together." I looked at him with a small smile. "Thos are really ambitious dont you think?" He shrugged and grabbed my hand. "Yeah well, wherever you go, I want to be there right next to you. And I just figured that you want to do something more with your life than go to the University of Miami or something." I was so touched. I knew that he wanted to go to college with me, but putting me first just makes it even sweeter.

"You know Ally, I always wanted to do something with music, but then again, my dad always put my music career down. So maybe we should just go to like Stanford or something. You only get so many chances to make it, and I just dont want to blow the only chance I may have." He looked kind of down, and I decided to cheer him up. "Hey," I grabbed his hand, "You could make it. I've heard you sing, and you're amazing. And you can dance, so don't put off anything. In fact, we could make it. Together." His eyes lit up. "So does that mean that we could like be partners?" I nodded and he pulled me up into a hug. "Thanks Ally, you're the best. Thanks for believing in me." I snuggled my head into his chest as we fell back onto my bed.

"Hey, I wanna go write a new song." I darted out of my bed, ignoring Austin's whines, and ran over to my piano. I started to play some notes, and write them down. I flipped back in my book and saw the lyrics I wrote down a while ago.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me_

_Can you love mine_

I started to play around with some chords and I finally came up with the song:

_There's a place that i know_

_it's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_if i show it to you now_

_will it make you run away_

_or will you stay_

_even if it hurts_

_even if i try to push you out_

_will you return?_

_and remind me who i really am_

_please remind me who i really am_

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

_but we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?_

_like a diamond_

_from black dust_

_it's hard to know_

_what can become_

_If you give up_

_so don't give up on me_

_please remind me who i really am_

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

_but we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?_

_don't run away_

_don't run away_

_just tell me that you will stay_

_promise me you will stay_

_don't run away_

_don't run away just_

_promise me you will stay_

_promise me you will stay_

_will you love me? ohh_

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

_but we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?_**(1)**

I finished the last note and smiled in happiness. I was really proud of the song, and apparently Austin was too. "That was really good Ally, I can't believe you just came up with it like right now." I shrugged. "It's a gift." He rolled his eyes and gave me hug.

I felt like falling asleep in his arms, but I felt like I wanted to talk to somebody else. "Hey," I grabbed Austin's wrist. "Let's go to Sam's house kay?" He looked at me weirdly. "Why?" I shrugged. "I just want to." He sat up and looked at me. "Ally, I think there's something kind of weird with Sam dont you think?" I shook my head. "I mean it seems like she's kind of familiar, but I dont think so."

"I just mean that know pretty much everyone in the school. But I've never even seen or heard of a Sam, or a Lily for that matter." I shrugged once more. "Well if there is something wrong, then lets go find out." He rolled his eyes as I grabbed his hand and we jumped into his car and rode off to her neighborhood.

We came up to her house and I knocked on her door. I heard some yelling around and some running before Sam appeared before me. "Hi Sam!" I waved to her. "Hey Sam." Austin said next to me. She had kind of a worried or shocked, or slightly scared expression on her face. "Um hey guys! What are- what are you guys doing here?" She stepped out next to us, closing the door behind her.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Um no reason, we just wanted to stop by and say hi." Austin nodded besides me as Sam looked kind of more worried. "Oh, okay. So how are you guys? Like relationship wise." Austin grabbed my hand from beside me. "Well I think we're stronger then ever dont you?" I smiled and leaned my head onto his shoulder. "Aww you guys are too cute." She had this cute smile on her face.

She looked around for bit and then turned back to us. "Well I better get going guys, um.. see you around. I'll talk to you later okay Ally?" She was about to turn around and open the door, when the door opened behind her. "Sam, where'd you go, I need you to-" The person stared at us in shock. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened wide. Both Austin and my eyes were huge, and we could barely speak. I finally managed to choke out a word, just long enough to say the one word that I wanted to say.

"Leo?"

**A/N: So there you have it! So many of you guessed Sam was with Rachel, that I just had to change it up. Dont worry, I'll explain everything in the next chapter :D**

**Ok guys, tbh I havent really been feeling this story anymore. I'm writing this new story, and hopefully the new A&A will inspire me :) I'll upload the new story after I finish this one! It's called That Dance by the way :D Please review and give me some ideas! Love you all :) xoxox**

**(1): Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson**

**-brokensmiles143**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so A LOT of you don't even remember who Leo is -_-' OK well remember in If We Kiss, he was the little boy who made Austin and Ally kiss under the mistletoe. REMEMBER? Well thanks to whoever didn't ask who Leo was, it made me happy :D Ok, I have an important question to ask you guys at the bottom. On with the story!**

I stared at the little boy in shock. His face went from wide eyed to cheeriness. "Oh hey guys, whats up?" I looked at him like he was crazy, "Leo what are you doing here?" He stuck his head outside the door and looked around. "Um, I live here?" He stepped outside, closed the door behind him, and sat on the small bench on the porch. "I thought you lived in Vermont or something." He shook his head and started kicking his feet.

"Wait, Sam, dont you live here?" Sam looked up and nodded her head. "Yeah, um Leo's my brother." She nodded once more, and then looked away. So thats where she looked familiar from. The brown hair, the really big pretty eyes, it all makes sense now,

"Wait," Austin finally spoke up, "That still doesnt explain why I've never seen Sam around at our school until a couple days ago." I had to admit, that was kind of suspicious. Sam glanced at Leo and then spoke up. "Ok, I don't exactly live in this house. And I dont exactly go to your school." Sam admitted, moving her foot back and forth nervously. She sat down next to Leo and sighed.

"I usually live in New York. I am Leo's sister, but I moved out a couple years ago to go to college." She did look a bit older, her facial features, but her face was so flawless noone could ever tell.

"A couple weeks ago, Leo asked me to fly out to Miami and enroll back into your school. I asked him why, but he wouldnt give me a straight answer. He just said that was important and that I should come immediately. And so I did. I got on the quickest plane out and... well here I am now." Sam finished her story and we nodded. Then I turned to Leo who was still kicking his feet like he did nothing wrong.

"Leo?" I questioned. He shot his head right up and shot us a cheeky smile. "Oh hi Ally!" I raised my eyebrow. "Why'd you tell Sam to fly out here?" He looked around, trying not to look into my eyes. "Well, it was right about when you guys came to the resort. I was on vacation with Sam and my parents, since I never really get to see Sam anymore. It was the day that I met you guys, that something just clicked. I saw the way that you guys acted around each other, and you guys were so in love." He paused, looking up at us. I looked over at Austin and he was sort of smiling.

"I pretended not to know where my parents were so that I could get to know you guys better. And when I did, I knew you guys were perfect for each other. But at the same time, complete opposites. So when all that was over, I knew you guys were going to get together. I mean it was so obvious. It wasn't actually a coincidence that you guys were in Miami too, because I could sometimes see you guys walking to school. I wanted to keep an eye on you guys, to see how your relationship would go. At the same time, I knew that I couldn't see you guys when you were at school." He pointed to Sam, who still had her head down.

"And that's where Sam came in. She's still young and could pass for a teenager in high school. So I asked her to fly out so that she could watch you guys and make ssure that you guys stay together. I mean like I said, you guys are complete opposites. Things might get bumpy, but you're Austin and Ally. You always get through things." I was shocked at the little boy, and especially how much planning goes on in his little head.

"Wow. When'd you get so interested in our lives Leo?" He shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I'm just a sucker for love." I chuckled and sat on Austin's lap as he sat next to Leo. "So what's up with you guys? How's your relationship been going?" I shrugged and leaned my head on Austin's shoulder. "Ok I guess, we've had some ups and downs, but I think we're okay now." Austin smiled and kissed my cheek. And for the rest of the afternoon, we laughed and laughed of the memories we had together.

It was the middle of the school year and Austin and I both sent out our college applications out. We were both applying for Julliard and Stanford, and hoped that we both get in into the same school. About a month or two later, Austin and I both got a couple of letters from the universities. I opened my Stanford letter, and I apparently got in. I was giddy with excitement, and I opened the next one. I frowned at the letter. I wasn't accepted to Julliard, but I got into Stanford, and thats all that matters.

I looked over at Austin and he had a mixed expression on his face. "Baby how'd you do?" I asked, while ruffling his hair. "I got into Julliard, but not Stanford. What about you?" My heart just sank. "I got into Stanford, but not Julliard." I said in a small whisper. His face was so upset, that I could swear that his eyes started to tear up. But then he put on his happy face. "Well thats okay, we can just go to another school together."

I looked at his like he was crazy. "Austin, thats sweet. But its Julliard and Stanford. You dont exactly say no to those schools. We have to go." He pulled me into a big hug, and then whispered into my ear. "If you would, would you say now to going to MUNY?" I pulled away and looked at him funny. "Why would you say that?" He shrugged and then walked over to the dining room table and pulled out two envelopes, one addressed to me, and one addressed to Austin. Both of them opened. "Because, we got accepted to MUNY, so that we go there together in the fall!"

I grabbed the envelope from his hands. "But I didnt even apply!" He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I sorta did for you. I mean who would be crazy enough not to accept you into their college?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "So we're going to New York?" He smiled and nodded.

"We're going to New York."

**A/N: How cute! Well I hope that clears up for you guys. Thanks so much to whoever reviewed, and I'm sad to say that this story will be wrapping up soon. As in theres one more chapter! Sorry, I just wasn't really feeling this story anymore, and I just wanted to get my other story out soon! Which reminds me:**

**Should I release my new story out now? Or later? Or just do one chapter? I'm just like so into the story that I just keep writing in it, so tell me what you guys think!**

**-brokensmiles143**


	11. Authors Note

**Hey guys! This ISNT another chapter, but I just wanted to say that I'm uploading my new story, That Dance, today! Yeah, so check it out please? I'll love you so much if you do :D But I really appreciate the people who have followed me throughout the entire writing process, so thank you so much guys!**

**So check out my new story, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Beeteedubs I'm replacing this chapter so that it doesnt interfere with the story chapters :D So umm bye!**

**-brokensmiles143**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go! The last chapter of IWL! I wanna thank you all for all of your support throughout the series :D I'm sad to see it end, but check out my other story, That Dance! I love all of your reviews and such, and well, just thank you! Here you go, enjoy!**

I looked in the mirror as I patted down my light pink dress. It was the wedding of Mike and his fiancee, and somehow, Austin dragged me along to come with him. My dad was the best man, and I was one of the bridesmaids. And the most adorable thing was that Katy was the little flower girl. She had this flower ornament in her hair, and it was absolutely adorable. I applied a small amount of lip gloss on and then fixed my hair. I heard a small knock, but it wasn't from the door, rather than the window. I slowly made my way over to the small window planted on the side of my room and opened the window. I saw Rachel with her hands on her bike handles, and her face sort of nervous. She looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Um hey Ally." She shifted her leg uncomfortably. "I just wanted to say congrats to Austin's parents, and stuff." I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rachel." She nodded and hopped back on her bike. She started to ride away, but then she turned back to me. "Ally? I'm happy for you. You really deserved him." And with that, she rode away, out of sight, and probably out of my life forever.

I sat in the chair by the window, watching as the wind blew the silky white curtains back and forth. My head rested on my hand as I looked out the window, still reliving the moment that Rachel was here. I heard a small knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened slowly and Austin's head appeared, before the rest of his body. "Hey Ally, you ready to go?" I nodded and smiled as I stood up. "Wow," He breathed as he walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look beautiful." I smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said, pushing him on the chest playfully. He chuckled, "No, but I'm serious. You are beautiful, in that dress or not." He kissed me one more time, a bit longer, and then pulled on my arm. "Come on, let's go."

The reception was beautiful. There were petals everywhere, thanks to Katy, and it was a beautiful chapel really, it was just amazing. Austin came and hugged me from behind. "Having a good time?" I nodded. We were at the wedding party, and everyone was dancing but us. He unwrapped his arms from me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I giggled and took his hand as we started to sway back in forth to the slow music.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to going to New York with you." I gave him a big smile and then rested my head into his chest. "Me too" I whispered as we continued to sway back and forth to the music.

I put my last jacket and sweatshirt in my suitcase as I finished packing for New York. I zipped my suitcase shut and sat on it. I took in a deep breath and realized what I was doing. I was going to New York with my boyfriend to pursue a career in music the thing I loved. I smile and grab my purse. I shove some of my other things into my purse and then there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

My dad walked through the door with a smile. "Ally? Can I talk to you?" I nodded. He shut the door and then sat on the bed next to me. "Ally, I just wanna say that I'm really proud of you. I mean going to New York to pursue your dreams? That's amazing." I smiled. "Thanks dad, and thanks for helping me with this." I leant my head on my dad's chest and smiled. "Thanks for liking Austin too." I sat up and he gave me a goofy smile. "Well he's a good guy. And I trust him to love and care for you." He stood up and grabbed my suitcase. "Ok Ally-gator, it's time for you to go." I nodded and followed him out of my room.

Austin picked me up and we're heading to the airport right now. We rode in comfortable silence, listening to the radio. He turned off the radio and turned to me, still driving the car. "Ally?" I turned my head slightly to him. "Hm?" He turned back to the wheel and adjusted his hands on the wheel. "Today's the first day of the rest of your life."

And boy was he right.

**A/N: Aww its over! Well I seriously didnt put ANY effort in this. So, if you like it, then awesome! If not, well thats okay too! :D I cant thank you enough, but please read my other stories! Love to all xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


End file.
